Dialogues in GTA III
This is a list of dialogues spoken by various pedestrians, law enforcement officials, and gangsters in Grand Theft Auto III. Law enforcement Police *Stop! *Police! *There he is! *Take him out! *He's over there! *Get him! *Book him! *Should we give him a beating? *Useless bastard. *Let's go home. *Just another would be wiseguy. *We got him now. *Fire! *Don't move a muscle! *Police Department! *Your ass is mine, punk! *This is the police, stop! *You are risking your life! *Punk! *No funny business! *You're under arrest! *Bad boy! *We will open fire! *Hey! Stop! *This is the LCPD! *LCPD! *All right drop down! *You're ass is mine! *Get that guy! *You're going down! *Stop or I'll shoot! *Police - freeze! *Oi, stop! Police! *Stay down! *Anything you say is shit! *Hands by your sides! *Keep your arms on your head! *Think you can get away with that? *Move it! *Chase him down! *Take him down! *Move it outta here! *Plug him. *Bitch! *Stay down, asshole! *Hands behind your back! Police helicopter The pilot and his co-pilot will, seemingly, occasionally fight over the microphone, at which time it can be rather difficult to distinguish one from another. It would seem though, that the pilot does his best to keep a cool head and resolve the situation as neatly as possible, while the co-pilot is unwilling to take any chances with the protagonist and rather wants him neutralized without hesitation. *Have you read the manual for this thing? *Hell, you're dead anyway! *Here he goes, get a laid on! *He's mine! *I see you, punk! *Keep running! *Please stop now! *Put your hands in the air, right now! *You may wanna get some help man! *Stop immediately! *Stop, we have you covered! *There he goes! *There he is - you, stop now! *This is the LCPD! *This pork is mine! *You're dead, big boy! *You're only making things worse for yourself! *You, stop, that's an order! ---- *'Co-Pilot:' Come to daddy! *'Pilot:' Gimme that microphone!! ---- *'Co-Pilot:' Prepare to die! *'Pilot:' Hey, that's against regulations! ---- *'Co-Pilot:' We're gonna kill you! *'Pilot:' You can't say that — it's not in the book! ---- *'Co-Pilot: '''You're dead! *'Pilot: 'Turn that thing off! ---- *'Pilot: 'You're surrounded- *'Co-Pilot: 'Eat lead! SWAT *You're making a big mistake! *This is special response for you! *Stop immediately! *Come on, move it! *Stop right now! *Move it! *Stop, stop now! *Kill him on-sight, boys! *Fire at will! *Get out of the pool! *Kill him on-sight! *Stop, damn! *Kill him! *Loser! *Take him out! *Kill on sight! FBI ;FBI Agent 1 *There he goes, take him down. *Who's laughing now, city boy? *You're making Rosco (?) mad. *I'll put you in a poky, boy. *You don't fool with the law! *You're getting yourself killed, boy. *Hold it! *I'm gonna kill you! *Stop now! *FBI, stop! *Stop right there! *This is the FBI! ;FBI Agent 2 *Oh, you're funny, guy. *Make him disappear. *Take him out. *Kill him. *We got him. Army Video of quotes. *Damn civilians *Do we get medals for this? *Get him! *Ha-ha, this is better than training! (to be confirmed) *Hell man, this is action! *He's mine! *I'm glad I joined the military! *I love this job! *I see him dash; take cover! *I wanna kill him! *There he goes boys! *''This is what I joined for! *''This'' is what I signed up for *This punk is mine! *We got a real live one, boys! *Someone call the army! ...Oh, wait. *This is the army! Paramedics They generally sing songs from GTA III Radios. Video of quotes. *No, I'm a medic for Christ's sake!! *Are you on SPANK? *Is this a survivor? *Why I oughta- *Hey, you, dirty birdy! *Hey, you can't do that! *Hey, hey! *What? *Woah, woah! *You'll go to jail for that! *Hey, I can get you SPANK! *Hey, no! *Woaaah! *Oh my God! *Woah, no! *Holy moly! *Ok, over here! *This is serious! *Call backup! *Out of the way, this is an emergency! *Go back to draw! *Any more miracles, and I'll be insane! *You'll be just fine! *There you go, on your feet! *You better watch out! *Keep with us, and you'll be good! *Breathe, dammit, breathe! Common pedestrians Prostitutes *Look, but don't touch! *I'm a working girl, idiot! *I'm hot, you're not! *You ever been 'down South'? *He ain't no gentleman, that one! *Shake it, girlfriend! *I've got an itch! *God, you smell! *Yo, baby, you feel like maxin'? *All I wanna do is knock boots! *You feel like chillin'? *Yo, your ride's ghetto style! *How about a rim job?! *Can I do some business?! *I like it rough! *Yo, check out minute man! *Get out my face, mister! *I'm just too fine for you! *You punk ass bitch! *You got a small winky! *Hittin' the ladies now, eh? *Hey, hey, you wanna party? *I got a party in my pants! *Wanna invest in my portfolio? *I need a piece of gum! *That's a little weird! *What's up, hot stuff? Street Criminal 1 Video (first half) of quotes. * What are ya, nuts? * Whoa! * Dead ahead, roadkill! * Ramming speed! * Loser! * Player hater! * What the hell do you think you're doing? * Better recognize! * Damn citizen! * Yeah, come on! * Alright, alright! * Kiss your ass goodbye! * Any time, any place! * Stay away! * I'm gonna eat ya! * You're mine! * Easy that, partner! * Hunk! * Come on, put it down! * Dead punk! * Out of the car! * You damn pussy! * I'm gonna get ya! Street Criminal 2 Video (second half) of quotes. * Dead ahead, roadkill! * Ramming speed! * Loser! * Pussy! * Damn pussy! * Yeah, come on! * Dick! * Any time, any place! * Come on! * Wow! * All right, all right! * Each gonna eat ya! * You're mine! * Mine! * Loser! * Pussy! * What are you, nuts? * Nuts?! * Woow! * Wow! * Out of the car! * I'll get you! * I'll get ya! Elderly Woman Carrying Shopping Bags * We're going to Aruba! * He's no good! * You're nice in leopard skin! * Pretty! * I hate his freakin' mother! * Treats me proper like a princess! * I'm late for my nails! * I gotta get my veins plucked! * Just had my hair done! * You see that, Marie?! Inbred Man Video of his quotes. *My mother's my sister! *What you doing, givin' birth!? *I'll grill your ass! *You got any bright ideas of what to say? *Hell no! *Come here, honey! *Come to daddy! *Yep, I've been drinking again. *Take my cigars! *Hey! Learn to drive! *Pick up a load of manure. *You want to kill me! *I swear I thought she was my second cousin. *You having fun over there? *I got to go on vacation. *He took my car! *Hurry the hell up! *You blind or just dumb? *Get off! *Take my hat! *What, she's my cousin?! Young Woman Carrying Shopping Bags * I think there's a sale at the mall! * Shop, shop, shop! * Oh, I like! * Shop 'till you drop! * Oh, I think I got that! * Oh, I've got to have that! * That's so in this season * Move it or lose it! * Is that a parking spot?! * Suck sidewalk! * Watch the shopping bags, asshole! * Oh, my credit cards! * All those labels ruined! * Shit, man! Keep your eyes open! * Carpet lover! * Get yourself some glasses! Asian Lady Video of quotes. * Gonna take you down to Chinatown! * I karate kick you! * Me so horny! * Me love you long time! * Me no speak English! * Me no speak Chinese! * Bad driver! * Crazy driver! * Crazy man! * Bad man! * You make big trouble for yourself! * Me one crazy lady! * You drive like lady! * He's so cool! Pimp Video of quotes. * You call that a car! * Watch the coke! * You call that a car? * Why'd you want to kill me for? * He took my damn car! * You one crazy bitch! * Come on bitch! * Drive bitch! * Pimping like my daddy. * Want a good time? * Who's your daddy? * Come to daddy! * Come on then! * I got girls you can have. * He car jacked me! Brad Video of Quotes * You bastard! * Shift it prick! * Kiss my ass! * My name's Brad but I guess you knew that. * Been there done that. * I don't like you. * I smell great. * He's going to fade away. * Go on I dare ya! * I'm warning you! * You carpet muncher! * You skinny bum! * I'm going to be big. * This tie is really expensive. * You should see my apartment. * You looking for business? * Take it easy! * This city sucks! * Here's my card! * I got your number! * I'm so happy I could shit. * Like my tie? * I'm calling the cops! * Shit he's got a gun! Homeless man Video (first half) of quotes. * I'll get you! * Jesus you're mental! * You're a mad man! * I'll take you down! * That's enough of that. * Get off me! * Jesus! * You're daft! * No way sonny! * Put them up! * I'll drop ya! Homeless woman Video (second half) of quotes. * Lick my arse! * You look like my daughter! * Hey I'm homeless. * That's a lovely car you've got there. * Mother of god! * Lick my arse for fucks sake! * Here's a dollar. * You fat bitch! * Bite my arse! * I used to be a model! * I am an innocent woman! Englishman Video of quotes. * Get out of the way. * You can't drive at all. * I want to go home! * You nutter! * Holy Millennium Dome! * I do kickboxing and yoga! * That's the company car! * Get your hands of me arse! * Move it American! * You're rubbish! * You smell horrible! * Mind the whistle! * You bastard! * I'm a gentleman! * Don't hurt me I'm from England! * Oh you peasant! * I'm late for a meeting! * You're awful! * Easy! * That's my monies car! * Honestly I'm an Englishman! Taxi Driver Video of quotes. * Learn to drive! * Hey! My cab! * Hey moron! * You're a prick! * You crazy idiot! * I don't deserve this! * Get lost you! * That is my damn cab! * He took my cab! * Get out! * Are you talking to me! * What are you doing? * Get out of the road! * Piss off! * Get lost! * Watch the cab punk! * That is my cab! * Get in the back! Ahhh! * Hey my cab! * You prick! * He took my cab! * Crazy idiot! Young African-American Woman * Hey look, but don't touch! * I so need a facial * That's so last season * Watch the curves! * It's not easy looking this good * Watch it! * Hey, do I look okay? * These shoes are new! * Watch it, ass ho! * Oh, that's so messy! * Poor bastard * Not my shoes! * Oh no, please don't! Fat African-American Woman * Yo, I loved on your boyfriend! * That's real pretty driving, sister! * Hurry up, I'm a beautician! * Get out my way, ho! * Go, girlfriend * What's up, my sister? * Real pretty, real classy * That's no way to treat a lady! * Damn, fool! Watch the nails! * Oh, baby, you real gone! * You ain't a brother! White Businesswoman * I like what you're trying to do with your hair! * Course I slept my way to the top! * How about a corporate merger? * I'm trying to imagine you with a personality * Check out the portfolio! * Who's your stylist? * I'll see you in court! * Did you see that? * This is sexual harassment! * Typical men! African-American Businesswoman * You on welfare?! * I'll kill you if you touch my car! * I will run your ass over! * Get a job! * Damn man drivers! * Let's do lunch * We're thinking of merging * Stocks are up again * I love the look * I'm a professional * I will sue you! * Who has time for kids? * Oh my lord! * That's the second time today! * That's new! * Don't you touch me! * I just bought that! * Those are my leather seats! * Sexual harassment! * That is so insane Middle-Aged Woman * What are ya, blind?! * Watch where you're going, asshole! * Heel-dragger! * Open your freakin' eyes! * You freakin' jackass! * Nice to meet 'chu! * Cramps, y'know! * Shit! I broke a nail! * Do I look fat in this? * Men, honestly! * Have you got a license?! * Get off the curb! * Mother of Mary! * He's a maniac! * That's my car! What are you doing to my car?! * MY BABY! * Ah, that's my purse! * That guy's a maniac! * HELP! * Jackass! * Someone call 911! Female Celebrity * I need a cigarette! * Roll over! * Talk to my people! * Where's my agent? * What are you wearing? * Talk...to the hand! * Call in a camera crew! * Watch my implants! * Watch it, punk! * Get off, eve! * Don't touch my face! * I'm a beautician! * He's gone postal! * What's up? Female Redneck * Howdy! * Hi, how are you? * Hey, y'all! * Keep your eyes on the road! * Watch you fry, guy! * I hope you got a good look! * Leave me alone! * Stop! * Stupid! * You ass-hole! * I'm hot and you're not! * Look at what's passin' you by! * Run in the family! * Outta my way, you fool! * Cotton pickin' cream puff! * I can't believe this is happenin' * NO WAY JOSE! * God, I'm so sorry! * Animals! * So stupid! Young African-American Street Woman * Bye, bitch! * I'm about to kick your ass! * Your man's screwin' around! * Real pretty driving, sister! * You are one fast ho! * Why you playin'? * What's up, my sister? * He stand by me! * Anytime he wants it, I'm ready! * Nice lipstick, sister! * Man better open his eyes! * No way to treat a lady! * Oh no! Hell no! * You're one big guy... * Oh no, not my wheels! * Damn, fool! Watch the nails! * You ain't a real brother! * Oh, sweet Jesus! Hispanic Businesswoman * Damn, the homeless! * Touch my car and die! * Ain't you got a job?! * Girl, love that look! * Don't be ridiculous! * Power lunch, anyone? * The market is up * Shit! * I got a family! * I broke a heel! * My secretary drives a nicer car! * Oh, heavens! * Take it all, just leave me alone! * Please don't hurt me I'm divorced! * What kind of city is this?! * That's insane! * That was awful! Female College Student * Heard of Driver's Ed?! * Late for a lecture * My dog ate my homework * I hate cafeteria food * I gotta hand in my assignment * I get really high grades * They don't drive like this back home * Big city, bad driving! * I've got kittens tougher than you! * Get ready for an ass kickin'! * I'm too young to die! * That's my homework! * I'm getting my boyfriend... Liberty City Cocks Woman * Go Cocks! * I just LOVE the Cockerels! * Up the Beavers! * Little Timmy plays real good! * What's the offside throw?! * Bob, help me! * I've got kids, asshole! * Hey, I've been divorced twelve times! * Bob, did you see that?! * What kind of country is this?! Gay sailor * Get off the road! * Pansy! * I'm gonna run your ass over! * You drive like a pussy! * Where's my damn tools? * You can sail the seven seas! * Young man! * There's a place you can go! * There's no need to feel down! * Call the YMCA! * In the navy! * Wow! Easy on the gas! * Open your fricking eyes! * Watch it, deepshit piece of trash! * Damn retard! * Looking good, sweetheart! * (whistles) Nice beaver! * It's your funeral! * Come on, pretty boy! * I'll roast you! * You got a death wish? * Let's cuddle! * What are you doing? Put it down! * Not me! * My toolbox! Gangs Leone Mafia Leone Mafia members speak only Italian and Sicilian. Translations are shown in parenthesis. *Mamma mia! ("Oh my goodness!") *Che ti freni, stronzo? ("Why are you braking, asshole?") *Testa di minchia! ("Dickhead!") *Guidi come na femmina! ("You drive like a woman!") *Macché, ti credi furbo? ("What, you think you're clever?") *Ey, guarda la strada! ("Hey, watch the road!") *Che, ci vogliamo ammazzare qua? ("What, are we going to kill each other here, huh?") *Hmm, ci vorrebbe una bella partita de pallone ("Hmm, a good football match would be great") *Chista la madre dei figli miei ("This is the mother of my children") *Mì, guarda che so leggere, eh? ("Hey I can read, ok?") *Oh, non sono mica cazzi tuoi! ("Oi, it's none of your fucking business!") *Vieni accà che la cena è servita ("Come here, dinner's served") *Bene quando è rosso sangue ("Good when it's red blood") *Che, ce l'hai lo numero suo? ("Did you get their number?") *Attento al mio vestito, minchione! ("Watch out for my suit, dumbass!") *Minchia, torna qui! ("Fuck, come back here!") *Minchia, mi ha quase steso! ("Fuck, he almost knocked me down!") *Portatemelo accà! ("Bring him back here!") *Scusa, testa di minchia! ("Sorry, dickhead!") *Ciao, bambola! ("Hey, babe") *Che fai stasera, dolcezza? ("What are you doing tonight, sweetheart?") *Minchia, m'attizzi, bella! ("Fuck, you're turning me on, babe!") *Che, cerchi storie, amico? ("You looking for trouble, man?") *Oh, vieni da papà picciotto! ("Come to papa, little man!") *Ma vuoi proprio che ti spacco la testa? ("Do you really want me to crack your head?") *Sei già cibo per i vermi, amico! ("You're already food for the worms, man!") *Minchia, fatti sotto! ("Fuck, bring it on!") *Ehi, fuori dalla mia macchina! ("Hey, get out of my car!") *Ey, ti ho visto in faccia: sei già morto! ("Hey, I saw your face: you're already dead!") *E dai, vieni fuori ("Come on, get out!") *Amico, mi servono le tue quattro ruote ("Friend, I need your wheels") *Ehi, paesano! ("Hey, homie") Triads *You are so dead! *Scream Dream! *Asshole! *I'm starving here! *Quit playing! *More money, more problems. *Hey, get your eyes checked! *You call that driving? *Pain is my middle name! *I see pain in your future! *Somebody call a medic! *You feel lucky, punk? *And the winner by knockout is...! *Not this one! No! *I think I'll be taking this! *I take this! *Getting up all in my face. *Shake it, baby! *No way, no way! *Dragon breath! Diablos Diablo members sometimes speak Spanish. Translations are shown in parenthesis. *I hope you recover! *You're about to become a drive-thru! *You feel lucky? Troubles ahead! *Big time, my made man! *Hey holmes, what's up ese? *Hola! ("Hello!") *Hey amigo, que pasa? ("Hey buddy, what's up?") *Why you so stupid? *You call that the lowrider? *Next stop, deal with him! *Step aside, holmes! *Hasta la vista! It's gonna be your funeral! ("hasta la vista" = "bye bye") *You're not home anymore! *You're gonna die now! *Looking for love, baby? *Huum, I'm getting hungry! *No way holmes! *You're crazy muchachos! *Pistola! ("Pistol!") *I'll show you driving! *Hey papi! ("Hey, dad!") *Hey, just kicking in! *Never forget your familia! *You're so stupid man! *Watch it, ese! *Too close papi! *Hey, you're gonna pay for that! *Better step aside, holmes! *You came in the wrong way holmes! *You know the name, you know the face! *Hasta la vista! ("Bye bye!") *Chiquita! *Huum, no way holmes! *You crazy muchacho! ("muchacho" = guy, buddy) *Do you call that a pistola? Colombian Cartel The Colombian Cartel sometimes speak Spanish. Translations are shown in parenthesis. Video of quotes. *It's MY car, idiot! *Run or die! *Watch the wheels, gringo! ("gringo" = foreigner, especially an American) *You want the chainsaw, gringo? *You looking for trouble, gringo? *You big tough Yankee boy! *You move, big man? *You're gonna be sorry. *It's no problem to kill you. *You're a brave man, eh? *My damn car! *Muchas gracias, señor. ("Many thanks, sir!") *Useless driver, you can not drive good! *Es nada, es no grande problema. ("That's nothing, that's no problem") *Ai ai get lost, señor dickhead! ("señor" = Mr.) *Puta! ("Bitch!") *You nearly hit me puta! *Sorry gringo! *Useless driver! *You're gonna pay for this! *You mighty-fine piece of ass. *You want to get cut up?! *I will escape gringo! *It's nada, nada. (It's nothing, nothing) *You drive like a drunk! *Sí, sí bueno! (Yes, yes good!) *Mind the hat asshole! *Come on! *Aqui! Aqui! (Here! Here!) Yakuza The Yakuza predominantly speak Japanese, but some members speak the following lines in English: *You drive like asshole! *You wanna get dead? *Learn the law! *Dickhead! *You're a dickhead! *Show some respect! *Let's go to strip club. *I'm bored. *You play golf? *Nice suit. *You smell like jizz. *Can't you put... *I kill you! *I taught the law! *We see you! *Pathetic! *I kill you! *Big man, huh? *Real scary! *Come to daddy! *I'll find you! *I'll get you! *I need this! Uptown Yardies The Uptown Yardies speak with a Jamaican accent. *What you smoking? *Chaka chake, rude boy. *Move yourself! *What you going stressed about? *Just like the old times. *For real! *Just chill by smokin' *One love, rastaman. *Hey you man, big trouble! *You're a dead boy now! *It's easy out there? *You make me angry man! *One love to the big man! *Uuh, nice coconut. *My car! *It's all one love. Southside Hoods *You're a dead bitch! *Hell no! *What the deal, yo? *I got ya number. *I see a world of pain! *Hey, what you looking at? *Let's keep movin' *Smook if you got them! *Watch your ass! *Relax, mister. *Damn bitch! *You now you messing with !? *I'm gonna bunch your ass! *No way, man. *Not my wheels, man! *You're moving thuggin, next time. *Out of my car! *Blind bitch! *Damn fool! *Let's go, cracker. *Be easy, be easy, yo! *Oh shit, is that a gun, is that a gun? *You ain't no brother! *Run away, yo! *I'm bitchin' yo! *Real good! *Damn baby, you look fine! *Nice ass. *Punk ass, bitch! Other SPANK madmen (in the mission Kingdom Come) *Special delivery! TNT! *Come to daddy! *Come here! *Tick tock, what's on my clock? TNT! *Here, come I got a present for ya! *laughters Category:Dialogues